Touching the Bonds
by jazzmonkey
Summary: He couldn't let me get revenge on my brother. He wouldn't let me set my own way. He shouldn't come get me. He was my... friend, my brother. But then again, did I truly want him to? Set after Sasuke decides to go to Orochimaru
1. The Reason Why

This is set after Volume 26, Chapter 233. This is when Sasuke has just defeated the now unconscious Naruto. But instead of him leaving, I wrote a different version. Three-shot. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine! Neither are any character's in the series. Sorry!**

**Bold** is thoughts

_Italics_ is past

Ch. 1

SASUKE POV

I looked at the boy at my feet. The orange clad ninja seemed to be sleeping, his peaceful free of emotion as opposed to just mere seconds ago. The nine-tailed image was gone, replaced by a silent, exhausted child.

A halo surrounded us, slowly fading to circle Naruto's face, finally leaving.

I sighed, breathing heavily. How was it that the boy who, just months back, couldn't make a simple clone, almost defeated him?

I dropped the headband around my head. I started to speak, "I-"

But, it started to rain, the droplets hitting our faces. Suddenly, a sting hit my arm. I coughed in pain. Feeling something sticky hit my fingers, I opened my eyes. Blood. Falling to my knees, I coughed, the scarlet hitting the dirt next to my closest friend. As my brown eyes reopened, I found myself hovering over Narutos' forehead. **Naruto…**

"_Why, Sasuke? What made you do this?" Naruto yelled desperately._

_**Why? Well, because I need to defeat my brother. And I need to prove that I can be worthy of being an Uchiha.**__ But the words that came out were, "What does any of this have to do with you?" I asked harshly, Orochimaru's voice overlapping with his. "I have my own path. I won't let anyone lead me any other way… No matter who it is. Silence pierced the air. "Let me make this clear to you…My childish games with you leafs are over. Go home," I was saying, but found my heart become heavy at closest friends' face. _

"_Chouji… Neji… Kiba…Shikamaru… Thick Brows…They all risked their lives to follow you here."_

"_Good for them," I said starting to walk away._

_A growl broke the mist, "What the HECK are you thinking about your leaf comrades?" the fox-boy roared._

_Naruto grabbed me and roughly shook me, only responding to my retort with one of his own. I wasn't paying attention until a single sentence caught his attention, "You can't do it! I'll take you back with full force!"_

_Take me back? That could never happen. Eventually, we were fighting again, not caring that we were mangling each other. Fighting again, and again. He refused to let up. Too stubborn. Too focused on friendship. He could never be a shinobi. _

"_This wasn't the fight I wanted," he whispered._

_I fumbled for a second. Did it matter how and when it was fought? What was wrong with him? I attacked again. Finally, after landing a fatal hit, I watched, ready to see him collapse. Instead, he healed and stood his ground. _

_Shouting, fangs protruding from his mouth, "SASUKE! YOU WON'T GO TO OROCHIMARU! EVEN IF I HAVE TO BREAK THE BONES IN YOUR ARMS AND LEGS, I WILL STOP YOU!" Jumping toward me. I used my power, as much as I thought needed. Nothing worked._

_I told him he could never understand, that he'd never been there. But, like always, he said something back, in his soft, caring tone. How irritating. _

"… _If I'm with you… I wonder… If it's like being with a brother."_

_My stance wavered. "Why… Why do you go this far for me?" I asked, my voice clear and cruel. The answer stopped my heart._

"_For me… It's one of the first bonds I've ever had. That's why I must stop you!" He said clearly._

_I paused, my brain flashing through memories. Smiling, I took out my headband. "Come… Naruto. Then… I will break that bond!" I said, opening my arms to him._

_Yet again, we fought. Attack after another, finally giving our final shot…_

**You… never gave up. Even when I wanted desperately to kill you. Why?**

KAKASHI POV

I had to make it. They were powerful. I knew how much damage they could inflict to each other. And they had only grown stronger after then. One of them would die, but I kept hoping it couldn't be true. I kept running.

Jazz here! Just read that scene, and I thought, Why Sasuke? SO I decided to try it out. Don't kill me if you've read past this. This is just after reading that scene. Thanks! Hope you like it. There's more comin up!


	2. A Better Brother

This is set after Volume 26, Chapter 233. This is when Sasuke has just defeated the now unconscious Naruto. But instead of him leaving, I wrote a different version. Three-shot. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine! Neither are any character's in the series. Sorry!

**Bold** is thoughts

_Italics_ is past

Ch. 2

SAKURA POV

**Please Naruto… make it. Save Sasuke-kun! Please! You're the only one!** Were the words running through my head repeatedly. I stood at the bridge, waiting. My comrades came, tried to speak with me, but left quickly.

The silence as the wind whipped through my now short hair was pleasant. It reminded me of my first love. Strong, yet soft. Harsh, but peaceful. Full of ideas, yet completely silent.

The trees around me were fast in making me think of Naruto. They were lonely, but full of energy. They never gave in, not even to the harshest times. They always protected the smaller things around them.

I looked at the sky. **Hurry, Naruto. And, Sasuke, if you can hear me, please don't go. We all need you. Naruto needs you. Please.**

SASUKE POV

I came back from my memories, still there in the same spot. Naruto hadn't stirred. My hair hung down, touching his face. I stared at him. The drops from my face fell onto his, upsetting the marks on his bruised cheeks. I closed my eyes. I dropped my head so our foreheads touched. I rose smiling, just the slightest. Only the way that Naruto could make me do.

**Naruto… You are truly one-of-a-kind. I know the Orochimaru can help me achieve what I want. I stood up. But, maybe, you guys… just, maybe, you can help me better. Orochimaru, see you later.** I picked him up, grabbing my headband as I went. I made my way toward the town that I had wanted to leave just hours ago. **Brother, I will find and kill you. But, for now, I'll protect my new brother from you as long as I can.**

KAKASHI POV

The 'prophecy' had said that Sasuke would most likely kill his comrade that he felt closest to. That meant Naruto. I rushed to the Valley of the End. Looking around, I remembered the story of its name. Maybe it was theirs' as well… But, to my hidden relief, I saw Sasuke stagger toward me with the ramen-obsessed boy in his arms.

"I've chosen to stay."

"That's good."

Nothing else was exchanged. I took Naruto from his arms, and let him collapse onto the animals that had helped me. As I walked, I looked at the boy I was carrying.

He changed Sasuke, just by fighting alongside him. If he was the legacy of the Fourth Hokage, he was well on his way.

**Naruto, it looks like your mission was a success. Sleep well. You've earned it.**

What's ya'll Jazzy's my name! Writins my game! I just finished this, got it up as soon as I could. i don't care if it's a diss, or if it's made of wood, Please guys, r&r, else I'm gonna die without a car. 

(So lame) But hey, if it got your attention, I ain't complainin'. There's just one more chapie! Sooner ya'll review, sooner the next chapie!


	3. The Truth of Cell Seven

Naru: Touch My Bond

This is set after Volume 26, Chapter 233. This is when Sasuke has just defeated the now unconscious Naruto. But instead of him leaving, I wrote a different version. Three-shot. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine! Neither are any character's in the series. Sorry!**

**Bold **is thoughts

_Italics _is past

Ch. 3

SAKURA POV

I was still holding a breath of anticipation when Ino called me, "Sakura! It looks like everyone's back! Come on now, let's go to the hospital…!" I brightened. **Naruto…** **Sasuke! He was back. **I rushed to the infirmary area. I wanted to see him so badly, but something stopped me. Instead of my love's name, "Uzumaki Naruto," is what I spit out. **Why did I say that? I came to see Sasuke. I mean, it's not that I'm not thankful for Naruto, but…**

I walked to the bed, expected to see a blond head that was undoubtedly snoring. I found crumpled sheets, a upturned pillow with feathers popping out, and a headband. He was gone.

I decided to search for him, and found myself next to a bed occupied by a dark haired ninja, his eyes closed and even his breathing seemed heavenly.

Sasuke.

I looked around a bit, finally finding who I had actually come for. He was sleeping on the floor, his back slumped uncomfortably against the wall. I knew that he'd be here.

"Naruto?" a shift. "Hello?"

Muttering of 'ramen noodles' filled the gap of the conversation.

I turned toward my crush, hesitant to try and wake him. What would I say? He'd hurt me so badly...

As usual, as if he was reading my thoughts, his chocolately orbs opened, quickly scanning the room before landing on me, "Sakura..."

"Oh, Sasuke."

He was silent. Neither of us knew what to say to the other. I couldn't bring myself to forgive him, but at the same time, I couldn't yell at him. I settled on small sniffles and sobs.

"He's one-of-a-kind," he began, clearly not sure how to comfort me.

I wiped untraceable tears off my cheeks. "Yeah. Naruto's pretty amazing." I looked at him. He wasn't as bad as Naruto. He had cuts along his face and limbs, and I could tell that he'd hurt his ribs by the way he was sitting, but everything else seemed fine. The curse was still vibrant against his pale skin, but it was just the single point on his neck.

"Sakura… I-"

"Sasuke, I know what you want to say, for once." I had been referring to the fact that I had always asked him out. Almost obsessively. Until now. **We had all changed…**

"I-"

"Please. I'm not sure I even want to hear it."

His eyes darted to Naruto, who was still slumped against the wall. Sasuke smirked, snorting, "How long has the dumbass been there?"

"Since last night," said Tsunade, walking next to me to check on the Uchiha.

I whipped my head, shocked, "What? He's been there that long?"

"He refused to leave until the hot-shot woke up," Shikamaru said, pointing at Sasuke. "I would know since I tried to get him back to bed, but all I got was an almost bitten off hand."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, "He's so stupid." SMACK!

KAKASHI POV

I was still outside the door. I had expected the boy to be waiting by Sasuke. It was unavoidable.

"_Kakashi!" then looking at him and next to him, Tsunade yelled, "We need some help! Get those two onto stretchers!"_

_Shikamaru had been waiting there for his other friends. He rushed up to Kakashi, spotting Naruto, "Naruto! Are you ok?"_

_I grabbed him, "He's fine. All he needs is rest. He doesn't stay down for long."_

_I was still waiting outside Naruto's room. Sasuke had been quickly taken care of, his major injury being broken ribs._

_Naruto, on the other hand, had a broken wrist, ribs, and sprained ankle. His cuts had healed thanks to the nine-tailed-fox within him, but there was evidence of his right lung being stabbed. He had been holding back._

_Tsunade walked out, "Naruto'll be fine. I wouldn't worry."_

_I strolled in, looking over at the boy who was stirring. _

"_Hey, Master! Wait- Where's Sasuke! I lost! He's gone!—Crap! Sakura! I promised her! What am I going to tell her?" he rambled, his words stringing together._

_I stayed calm, "Naruto-"_

"_What'll I do?"_

"_Naruto, he's here."_

_Naruto blinked, surprised. "Where?" he asked suspiciously._

"_In a different room. You got him to change his mind."_

_Naruto cheered, "Yeah! I knew I could do it! I'm just that awesome! I won!"_

_I decided not to burst his bubble._

I walked into the room at the loud smack I had heard. Sasuke was rubbing his head, glowering at Shikamaru irritably.

"You idiot!" he yelled. "Naruto spent so much trying to get you! You should be grateful! A LOT of YOUR friends are here in the hospital, dying, because YOU are such a selfish JERK!" he finished, heaving.

He raised his hand, but I caught it, "Calm down. It's over. Everyone's safe."

"Still! He sh-"

"Your friends are awake. Go see them."

He left, muttering silently.

Tsunade caught my signal, "Well, besides the fact the Naruto's sleeping here… Everthing's fine. Bye!"

With that, Cell Seven was left in the white room.

SASUKE POV

I was in trouble. Definitely. Well, I didn't NEED the baka to come after me. It was his choice. I stared at Kakashi. Our master simply went around to Naruto, trying to wake him up.

"I already tried that," Sakura said dryly.

"Well, you need to learn them, Sakura," our leader replied, pinching Naruto awake.

"OW!"

"Good job, Dumbass."

"Who are YOU calling- Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

I was DEFINITELY in trouble.

After the promise of ramen noodles, and knocking him out, Naruto left the room with the other two.

I was alone. I thought back. **"… If I'm with you… I wonder… If it's like being with a brother." "It's one of the first bonds I've ever had." "If it's like being with a brother."** His voice rang in my head. Was it possible, that after so long, I had actually found a family? Our cell certainly acted like it.

Maybe, that lost hope with my brother didn't need to avenged. It was always there. Whipping through all of our hearts. Touching the bonds we all held.

That's a wrap! I know that it's not that great, but I just felt like trying it out... Sorry if you didn't like it. R&R! Flames are accepted.


End file.
